


cinematic

by mochiiks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Unrequited Love, rated t bc of bbh's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiks/pseuds/mochiiks
Summary: Movies always turned out okay.





	cinematic

**Author's Note:**

> yeah,, idk

“You are _such_ an idiot.”

Baekhyun sticks his lower lip out. “Ouch,” he says, clutching his chest with both hands and pretending to swoon, “that hurt.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Oh? Did it hurt more than falling twenty five feet off of your fucking broom?”

Both of them were Seekers for their respective houses—Baekhyun for Slytherin and Jongdae for Ravenclaw. They had been practicing in Jongdae’s backyard, competing over who could catch the Snitch first, and _maybe_ Baekhyun went a little overboard. (Or a lot overboard, if you asked Jongdae instead of Baekhyun.) (People always asked Jongdae instead of Baekhyun.)

“At least I got the snitch, _bitch_ ,” Baekhyun says in a singsong voice, brandishing the golden ball in the air.

Jongdae rolls his eyes again. Baekhyun thinks he might be imagining the fondness in his expression. “You also sprained your ankle, stupid.” He pulls out his wand—mulberry wood, core of nymph hair, seven and a half inches long—and taps it against Baekhyun’s swollen ankle. “Hold still, this might pinch.” 

“I think I can handle—son of a _motherfuck_!”

Before Baekhyun can finish the sentence, Jongdae whispers a low, “Episkey.” Baekhyun’s ankle is immobilized in a flash of scorching hot, then biting cold, then a soothing warmth. Jongdae has always been the smoothest with his healing spells, but the sting startles Baekhyun every time.

“Motherfuck?” Jongdae repeats in an amused voice. “When did you start swearing like a Muggle?”

Baekhyun rubs at his newly mended ankle. “Their insults are so fun,” he mumbles defensively, “I heard a Muggle call someone an ‘assdick’ the other day.”

“ _You’re_ an assdick,” Jongdae snaps. “Seriously, you need to be more careful up there; you could’ve hurt more than just your ankle.”

There’s a hint of concern in his voice, hidden underneath familiar layers of deadpan and snark, and Baekhyun can’t help but grin. “Aw, sounds like somebody’s _worried_ about me,” he coos. He tugs at the side of Jongdae’s top—a loose, black muscle tee that shows off the sharp edges of his arms.

Jongdae snorts and shoves Baekhyun away roughly. Baekhyun lands on a patch of lush, green grass with a thud. He lets out an exaggerated moan of pain. “Of course I’m worried about you.” Jongdae leans back until he’s lying on the ground too, his head right beside Baekhyun’s. “Your mom would never make me cookies again if I ended up responsible for your death.”

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose. The only thing his mom knew how to bake was oatmeal raisin cookies, and Jongdae was the only person that ever ate them. He tilts his head to the side, ready to tell Jongdae for the hundredth time that oatmeal raisin is the _worst_ flavor of cookie, but the words catch in his throat when he realizes how close Jongdae’s face is to his own.

He’s got his eyes closed, and the sunlight is making it so that his eyelashes cast soft shadows onto his skin. The corners of his lips are curled up slightly, in that little half-smile he always wore around Baekhyun when he wasn’t chastising him. Baekhyun thinks about how pretty he looks right now. Then, he’s thinking about how pretty he looks all the time. Then, he’s thinking about how easy it would be to lean in and press a kiss onto that pretty, pretty half-smile.

Then, he’s thinking, _huh_.

“Baek?” Jongdae says, eyes still closed. “You still there?”

Baekhyun turns his head so that he’s facing the sky again. “Yeah,” he says quickly, “I’m still here.”

“Good, I wasn’t sure,” Jongdae says. The sun is starting to hurt Baekhyun’s eyes. He turns his head back to face Jongdae. “I’m so used to you saying something every two seconds that I thought you’d suddenly gone mute or something.”

“I forgot what I was going to say,” Baekhyun replies. It hurts Baekhyun’s eyes to look at Jongdae too, but he can’t turn away.

Jongdae opens his eyes and tilts his head to face Baekhyun. “Was it important?”

They’re looking right into each other's eyes now. It’s a scene straight out of those Muggle romance flicks that Baekhyun’s mom likes to watch. Right about now, if things followed the script, Baekhyun would blurt out a sudden confession of love for Jongdae. Jongdae would reciprocate it. They would kiss, right there in the yard. They would get grass on their jeans and dirt underneath their fingernails, but everything would turn out okay. Movies always turned out okay.

Even when real life didn’t.

“Nope,” Baekhyun says with a small smile, “it can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiiks) | my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiiks)


End file.
